Letters from the Lesser Loved
by KHwhitelion
Summary: What would you do, if your destiny was not your own? Would you continue pursuing it? Seek something new? Or would you throw in the towel, and give up? Inspired by "The Magical Mystery Cure."
1. Rarity

**MLP fanfiction...this is new for me. Sort of. I've written bits before, but never outside my personal headcanons. However, inspiration struck after Season 3's finale, and I had to write this down. **

**Keep in mind this is based on the last episode, but is technically an alternate universe. **

**Hope y'all enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic."**_

_My dear sister,_

_By now, I'm likely miles away—if not, I'll have to ask you hold off on search parties. No one wants me back, and quite frankly, I'm tired of harming so many innocents. A unicorn has no place wielding weather. It's best for everyone if I depart. _

_There are times I wonder why I hadn't before now. I'm not the cleverest of ponies but I'm certainly no fool. I should have clued in; something wasn't right, and everypony but me knew it. Of course, I may have and simply refused to accept; what I lack in talent my pride certainly makes up for. It's common, in our family, although you're too young to understand. _

_Why I've decided to leave you this, actually. You're just young enough to make an impression and old enough to take my word for truth. I know what our parents think of me…I couldn't bare your resenting me as well._

_However…should those feelings develop regardless…I need you to know this isn't my fault. Well, It is, but…it's complicated. I tried my best, you see, to live up to my special skill. I wanted to love what I do, and help everypony hoof in hoof. I'd hoped the clouds would cooperate… _

_Alas, neither weather nor cutie marks come with directions. Such a shame…..life would have been so much easier. Though I suppose that defeats the purpose of self-discovery. _

_Perhaps If I'd been certain as a filly when it happened, I might have gone away unscathed. Gained a different marking some years down the road. I knew I loved patterns, and what better drawing board than the sky itself? So much space—and the colors! Blues, reds, oranges…dazzling, tantalizing, the list goes on and on._

_Unfortunately, I realized too late this canvas was not mine to mold. I was to do my job, and my job was no masterpiece. They use to tease me horrifically in Cloudsdale: what business had a unicorn with weather? Such a rise that brought about... "She does one thing nopony else has, and suddenly she's fit to be a flier." Ugh. I didn't want recognition—it WAS an accident, and I'm sure somepony before me at some point must have done the same. Rainbows aren't terribly uncommon, storms even less so. For the two to intertwine…_

_It mattered little to them. Those who stick out are easy targets, and no one belonged there less than me. So many days I just wanted to hide in bed or let my pillows swallow me…if mother hadn't forced me out the door, I'd have stayed in there til I dissolved. _

_Or something a little less dramatic but you get the idea. A nightmare, all of it. (And the accessories I had to wear just to study up there… oh it was awful. AWFUL. You'd think there'd be one unicorn besides me who understood climate AND accessory.)_

_…I digress. Such things are dead and buried. Nothing left to do but hope you'll learn from my hardship. A blank flank is better than one marred with failure. Growing up is a one way path—don't rush to reach the end. _

_You've such potential, Sweetie Belle. If you approach it correctly, I know you'll be somepony great._

_Good-bye, little sister._

_We shan't meet again._

_~Rarity_


	2. Pinkie Pie

**Figured I might as well keep these in one fic. Ideally, I'd like to do one for each character, but so far, muse has come and gone. If I find more inspiration, I'll definitly keep going. I love this alternate universe so much!**

* * *

_To anypony out there,_

I just want to say I'm really really sorry I let you all down. I know I didn't do a very good job keeping up the farm, but I tried. All I wanted to do was make everypony happy; if I knew it was gonna blow up on me, I would've stopped a long time ago…

I think. I don't know. You know? I mean, this is what I'm s'posed to be good at. "Everything apple" from the trees to the fruit to the pie in my name.  
Apples are what I do.

I just…don't do it well.

I can't_._

No surprise there, right? Missed harvest deadlines, overdue repairs…and forget apple-bucking, my hooves aren't built for it.

I'm_ not built for it. I should be. But I'm not. And I don't. Know. _Why_. Mama had an apple on her flank, and she was real good at baking with them. I thought—if I couldn't do the heavy work, maybe I'd be good at snacks. I made real good "baked apples" once…(why did I do that? Stupid thing woulda stayed away if I hadn't touched them…)  
Cutie marks are supposed to define you—put your heart out on display, so ponies know what's in your core._

If my core's made of apples, then they're all filled with worms.

Too bad my flank doesn't show that, huh? You'd have known to avoid me at the start. I wouldn't have minded. I'm used to being alone. Mama didn't want me, I never fit in with uncle's family, and my friends…

…I don't have time for friends anymore. And they don't have time for me. It's just work work work, one mess after another, each greater than the last.

At least I had help, at first. Don't envy them, there. I mean, the farm isn't even mine—Big Mac hired me when I came to Ponyville cuz they_ needed help. Granny Smith's too old to do much outside the Zap Apples (so I'm told-they've never succeeded with a batch since I've known them…) and Apple Jack's busy with her store. I was supposed to keep things going. Achieve what they couldn't shorthanded._

Big Mac's gone now. So's Applebloom, and Granny, too. Better to leave the problem be. It hurts less than watching everything crumble.

Why haven't I left, then?

This is my fault; I should follow by example, right?

Walk away and wait for somepony else to collect my dust?

I don't know. Not really. I'm just…tired. My entire life, it's been one place after another, running from my wrongs. Mama, dad, the accident at uncle's…life was supposed to get better. It's always supposed to get better.

The opposite's happened to me. I keep going from bad to worse, "sucky" to "suckier" and I don't wanna do it anymore. __

The farm's gonna fail, nothing can be done, time to call it quits.  
Pack up my things, and move on out.

I don't know where. That part doesn't matter. As long as it's away_, everypony will finally be happy._

It worked when Rarity left. I'll be no different.

No more Pinkie Pie dragging them down.

No more barren trees.

No more empty harvests…

I bet the Apples might come back, too…wouldn't that be something.

If they do… let them know I'm sorry. Really really really INFINITY-times sorry.

…so, so sorry…

-Pinkie

* * *

**Note: A few things mentioned are from my personal headcanon, which can be found on deviantArt.**


End file.
